


All Eyes On Him

by faedreamer



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, clueless taron, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt like thing sent anon to my Tumblr:</p><p>"Colin notices everyone mentally undressing Taron and he's just a tiny bit jealous. There might be involuntary growling."</p><p>This is what came of it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes On Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Firtherton fic that I'm posting. I have a much longer, explicit one in progress, though, so if you like this, there will be more of the like from me very soon. :)
> 
> I am utter trash, no apologies.

It starts innocently enough. He has a chuckle when he notices a few of the techs on set doing their best not to stare at shirtless, wet Taron during the water test scene. He teases Taron about it, who blushes and insists Colin is making things up. The boy is delightfully unaware of his own appeal, a thing Colin is doing his best to worship out of him.

But then Colin starts to notice more and more stares. The longing, _hungry_ kind. From Edward whenever the two have a scene. From the damned catering staff when Taron shows up in his very fine new bespoke suit - one young lady very nearly drops an entire vat of gravy when she catches sight of him. Then almost drops it again when she notices Colin scowling at her.

It’s absurd that he’s so bothered by it. Taron is gorgeous, he’s going to be a very big star, Colin knows it, so of course people are going to stare. But must they undress him with their eyes? He even catches Mark ogling the boy’s ass in that very tight skydiving suit.

It gets to the point where people are beginning to notice him glowering his way around set, starting to duck and avoid him, and eventually Taron - sweet, cheerful, slightly oblivious Taron - notices, as well.

“Are you alright, mate?” Taron asks, after an incident involving a lighting tech, Taron in those clingy, soft-looking pajama pants, and Colin possibly growling at the man. “You’ve been…a bit grumpy?”

It’s just the final straw. Colin might be a modern man, a gentleman, even, but when it comes to Taron, his inner caveman can’t be suppressed. Taron is _his_ and god dammit, he’s going to make sure every single lusty-eyed bastard on this set knows it.

Taron’s small yelp of surprise is adorable as Colin propels him back against the wall of his trailer and buries his face in the boy’s neck, mouth latching onto his soft, arched throat.

“Colin…” Taron whines softly, breath frantic. “We have to…oh god…” Whatever he’s about to say is lost when Colin slides his mouth up and takes his lips in a searing kiss.

As ever, Taron melts into it, arms twining around Colin’s shoulders, arching against him in that way that Colin knows by now is Taron asking for more. For weeks now, he’s been learning the language of this beautiful body and by now is _fluent_.

He lingers over his mouth only long enough to be assured Taron won’t be interrupting him anytime soon, then goes back to the warm, delicious spot in the crook of his neck. With the sound of soft, gasping whimpers in his ear, he sucks a small, reddish bruise to the surface, teeth scraping the spot before lifting his head to observe his handiwork.

Taron is panting, eyes hazy and long-blinking up at him and Colin experiences a twinge of possessiveness and tenderness all twined up together so sharp that it steals his breath. God, the things this boy makes him feel - he hasn’t felt in years, if ever.

“You’re mine,” he rasps, pressing close against him, one hand sweeping down his side possessively to close on Taron’s hip and pull him flush, grinding down to let him feel him hard through their clothes. “I don’t like how they look at you.”

Taron’s dazed eyes soften and he smiles, still looking a little confused. “Nobody’s lookin’ at me,” he whispers, arching to rub some friction between them.

Oh, the foolish, blind, sweet boy. All of his ire just slips right out of him, because Taron is looking up at him as if he’s the only person in the world who matters and to be honest…that’s how Taron looks at him all the time.

“Nobody’s lookin’ at me,” Taron repeats, tugging him down so their lips brush, but not quite meet. “And even if they were…I don’t care cause I’m only looking at you.”

And there’s the heart of it. Taron is his - in a way no amount of ogling will ever touch. Colin smiles and nuzzles his lips. “I adore you,” he whispers.

Even still…he thinks he’ll plant another few of those little marks, not to remind Taron, but the others. _Look all you want. It’s me he belongs to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always you can find me on Tumblr @ faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons, just anything, really. Come get your own ficlet if I'm feeling inspired! :)


End file.
